Usuario discusión:Lord Ulquiorra/Archivo 4
¡Bienvenido a mi página de discusión! Por favor, deja tus mensajes a continuación, procurando poner un título y firmar todos y cada uno de los mensajes. Muchas gracias ^^ Anteriores versiones 1 2 3 Ayuda Lord Ulquiorra. Como ud sabe, me he interesado en entrar al gotei 13. Recientemente el Cap. de la 11va Division (Abraham2727), me ha invitado a formar parte de su escuadron como 4° puesto; a lo que me gustaria formar parte. aunque no me puedo conectar mucho tiempo a Internet diariamente, si lo hago muy seguido. Es decir me conecto casi todos los dias; mas no por largo rato, asi que me gustaria que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Gracias. P.D. Me gustaria saber que ha pasado con la Capitana Lady Konan, por que inicialmente quise entrar a su escuadron, y debido a que ud no estuvo por un buen rato , no pudimos formalizar. Tambien me gustaria llegar a capitanear algun escuadron; si me dice alguna Mision hare lo posible por lograrla. Dispuesto a Todo. (jejeje) Daruno.De.Jador Hola otra vez!! Gracias por la crítica. Solo te quería decir que si me gustaría el cargo, aunque aun me faltan cosas por mejorar, yd ebo enmendarlas antes de subir un peldaño más. Me sirvó la crítica, debo de tomarlo con más calma. Por cierto, creo que la edición de los episodios va por buen camino. La capitana de la 8ava División se ha puesto las pilas y se ha encargado de ir administrando casi todo en cuanto a la repartición de episodios, meintrás yo solo mejoro "un poco" el aspecto visual de lás páginas. Han empezado a ingresar más usuarios y estoy pensando una forma de administrar mejor mi division. Ya casi esta terminada la primer temporada del anime, así que aunque nos falta mucho, lo lograremos. Un saludo!! Abraham2727 22:40 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Protección en Lista de Episodios Am, ¿por qué la has protegido? :S Bueno, la edición que quería hacer y con la que me quede sólo con las ganas era añadir esto: :«¡Terror! El monstruo que se enconde en las profundidades» :«Kyōfu! Chika ni hisomu kaibutsu» (恐怖！地下に潜む怪物) Es el nuevo capítulo, el 259, que ha sido anunciado hace poco ;) :P.--Lon-ami 23:42 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Patrulando por ahi (me viene a la mente Bob Esponja) encontre esto: *DESCRIPCION DE LAS ZANPAKUTOU supongo que cuando lo veas sabrás que hacer... Por cierto, los capítulos del manga no tienen redirecciones a otras wikis (ingelsa y en aleman), no se si podrías ponerselas.. Saludos!! Abraham2727 16:02 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola!! De hecho, en la wiki alemana, si hay una página para cada capítulo (ahora andan aplicandose y poniendose las pilas en eso, ya van en el capítulo 50, aunque están incompletos). Auqnue no haya una página para cada capítulo, recuerda que puedes usar el # para indicar el encabezado y se redirija ahi, como : *en:The Death and the Strawberry#001. Death & Strawberry Pero claro, es tu decisión ponerlas o no, no estoy seguro si es obligatorio tener interwikis, pero a lo mejor en algun caso se necesiten (y a veces es complicado encontrar un tema en otras wikis ). Saludos!! Abraham2727 17:33 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola! ¿Ya has encontrado imágenes para esta semana? Si es así, ya es hora de poner la nueva sección en la portada, ¿no? JBleach 21:00 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg Hola bien ahora que lo dices si requiero ayuda acabo de adoptar la pag del señor de los anillos y nececito ayuda para poner todo en orden podrias hecharme una mano porfis. Subaru 04:42 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagenes ordenadas Hola capitan general!, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas: *1.-Como se ponen las tablas de colores? e intentado hacerlo pero me salen de color blanco y con varias lineas, se que eso se puede cambiar, al igual que el tamaño pero no me aparece nada sobre los colores. *2.-Las imagenes son muy problematicas para mi, quiero poner las imagenes de mis personajes favoritos ordenadas como por ejemplo la del capitan abraham, pero me salen desordenadas y cuando pongo una y luego intento poner otra me aparece esto "tu imagen a sido puesta, puedes volver a editar" no me aparece presisamente con esas palabras pero es asi,cosa que me impide poner mas. *3.-Y cuado edito el articulo de las imagenes en mi perfil me aparece n letras de manuscrito ¿Como se quita?. Gracias, espero respuestas. Atentamente.Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 17:05 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias, preferiria hacerlo yo mismo pero eso de galery ¿como es?...si pudiera explicarmelo... Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 17:22 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro!! el teniente de la 11ª division, desea cooperar con el proyecto, le informare que haga este trabajo. Ha ocurrido algo Lord, el Teniente de la 11ª Division Kenji Sasabaki, no ha respondido a mi mensaje,en el cual le he asignado el episodio semanal,por el momento no te puedo ayudar,mi salud se ha visto comprometida desde hace un buen rato, y por ende no he terminado el episodio 13,(solo he hecho cosas menores) por esta misma causa yo misma no puedo realizar el episodio semanal.Lamento informarle esto Comandante Deva. Lady Konan Archivo:8.jpeg Capitan, claro que quisiera ayudar pero hay un muy pequeño problema, el mecanismo de los episodios que yo tengo son así, cada Dvd que yo compro tienen 10 episodios cada uno, y aún no han pasado las 10 semanas que se deben esperar para los episodios del 250 al 260, yo por ahora tengo los episodios hasta el 250, pero usted me pide redactar el episodios 256 y aun no lo tengo. Pero le tengo una propuesta, si quiere le puedo redactar los episodios desde el 200. Se que se sale de sus reglamentos puesto que ustedes apenas van por el 21 pero pudiera redactar esos pi talvez desde el 200 hasta el 230 si quiere usted.De todos modos gracias por la oportunidad pero mis condiciones con los epi no me o permiten por ahora.espero que acepte la propuesta que le e hecho.atentamente. Esto es lo que le he dicho a la capitana, mis disculpas….atentamente.Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 22:18 1 feb 2010 (UTC) :) Gracias, aunque por cuestión de orgullo (o algo asi) mi división es la que trabaja en los episodios, es decir, el capitan y 3º al mando son los que trabajan en los episodios, yo solo podre colaborar del 50 para adelante, asi que se que como estoy en 11ª division paresiera que tambien trabajara en los capitulos pero no es asi.Al menos que lo de buen trabajo sea por otros elementos de la wiki que yo alla colaborado pero en los episodios aún no colaboro.Espero que entienda pero en cuestion de episodios no dejare que me digan que hecho un buen trabajo......si aun no e hecho naaadaaa...ñ.ñ... Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 22:39 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok!!!....si puede me lo puede poner ahora!!!....no hay demasiado que hacer....Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 22:47 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo!!! Hola de nuevo!! Te escribo para hablarte de unas cuantas cosas: *Me he dado cuenta de que te interesa que mi teniente escriba el artículo sobre los plus. Me parece que va progresando muy bien, y creo que hará un gran trabajo. Hace mucho planee crearlo, pero tu consideraste borralo por la falta de información (decisión con la cual estoy de acuerdo). Ahora ya estoy mas informado, me encargare de añadir unas cuantas cositas en ese futuro artículo, en caso de ser necesarias. *Creo que es hora de que los artículos de Kenryu y Enryu (los dos sirvientes de Rurichiyo Kasumioji, checare cuales son sus nombre completos) sean escritos. Serán artículo con buena extensión, los cuales quiero crear mañana. Eso es todo.. Saludos!! Abraham2727 23:40 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Daruno En respuesta a su pregunta: No; el nombre no es ese; solo que aun no lo habia podido modificar. El nombre de mi Shinigami, es: Sylvester Jesaja arigato. Usuario: Daruno.De.Jador Hola Hola me gustaría entrar como un subcapitán o algo parecido en la 5 división, ¿esta ocupado o puedo serlo? ···3545··· 13:24 2 feb 2010 (UTC) vale! vale, aunque voy a estar poco en la wiki. ···3545··· 14:23 2 feb 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES!! No me había dado cuenta de que era tu cumple, muchas felicidades Kuchiki!!! JBleach 15:11 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg Error y felicidades Hola!, primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños!espero que la pases muy bien!. Bueno vengo a informarte de un pequeño erroe que me a pasado, hice el articulo sobre Mit-Bro pero en el titulo escribi el nombre mal, en vez de escribir Mit-Bro escribo Mit-bro, con b minuscula y enrrealidad se escribe con B mayuscula, como tal en la plantilla de Karakura no aparece Mit-Bro como redactado, asi que queria preguntarte como podria cambiar el titulo pues no puedo y si no se puede borrarlo para re-hacerlo.Felicidades de nuevo!,Sub-capitan 11ª división Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 16:05 2 feb 2010 (UTC) O.O...por algo es el capitan general!...gracias.Sub-capitan 11ª Archivo:11.jpeg Zangetsu-nii 17:09 2 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡Tenemos un nuevo miembro! Hola! Le aviso de que he nombrado al usuario ···3545··· 4º Oficial de la 5ª división. Póngalo en la comunidad cuando pueda, se llama Ryuzuro Konihiro Gracias! JBleach 16:42 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg Atención usuarios activos de Bleach Wiki Recientemente me he vuelto administrador de una wiki en español. Esta es Anime wiki: http://es.anime.wikia.com/ . Lleva mucho tiempo inactiva, y dedicaré tiempo a restaurarla. Seguire activo en esta gran wiki, pero de manera un poco más corta. Espero lo entiendan, y si me necesitan, solo escriban en mi discusión (la de esta wiki), y yo me contactaré con ustedes. Espero y ojala algunos de ustedes me ayuden de vez en cuando (es un trabajo muy pesado) y además, aquí hay usuarios muy talentosos. Los seguiré viendo, y que viva Bleach Wiki!! Saludos!!! Abraham2727 18:24 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Favor Podría poner las imágenes que quiera en "la imagen destacada de la semana" es que no sé donde descargármelas como tu. ¿Me podrías pasar la página de donde las descargas por favor? JBleach 19:57 6 feb 2010 (UTC)Archivo:5.jpeg También le recomiendo que ponga en su página de usuario otros Anime/Manga que le gusten (aunque no creo que ni a mi ni a ti nos gusten más otros Animes/Mangas que Bleach xD), ya que entretiene bastante si no tiene nada que hacer. hola m3e preguntaba si podia ser miembro de la primera division gracias hola! perdona si te paresco insistente pero creo que ya tengo todo listo para unirme cualquier cosa corrigeme muchas gracias! Saludos Hoal Deva-Dono. Solo para informarte que pronto estara lista la ficha de mi personaje; y que me he unido a la redaccion de los articulos; cualquier consejo que me quieras dar, te lo agradeceré en sobremanera. Arigato Sylle Jesaja 01:18 8 feb 2010 (UTC) hola! Una pregunta Starrk no aparecio por primera vez del anime en el episodio 145.En la reunion de los espadas? acenso Hola capitan esta es una petición importante, se que tal vez no tengo una capasidad acaparable como otros capitanes pero estoy dispuesto y quiero lanzarme para capitan de la 6ta división, como puedo hacer?gracias atenta y emocionadamente Sub-capitan 11ª divisiónArchivo:11.jpegZangetsu-nii 18:08 9 feb 2010 (UTC) ''' Hala capitan general, e puesto información al articulo de Homura pero el de Shizuku, la información que e encontrado es la misma que la de Homura y nada mas le hare uns rretoques puesto que la sinopsis esta bien, no e encontrado mas información respèsto a Shizuku...Zangetsu-nii 14:54 12 feb 2010 (UTC) articulo tenia una duda, queria saber si puedo hacer el articulo del abuelo de sado ya ke no lo e encontrado Ya termine el articulo de oscar joaquin pero a lo ke vengo no es eso jeje es para saber ke categoria le pongo o si se le pone una plantilla en cual caberia ke no hay ninguna es le ke pueda caber su personaje ok mejorare lo de las tildes cuando pueda es ke esa es una de mis debilidades jeje lo intentare mejorar y ademas para entrar al alto mando ya ke me toco hacer ficha de personaje ke mision deberia hacer para ser capitan ya revise la ortografia gracias por corregir los errores ke tenia de verdad se lo agradezco ^^ si me acuerdo bien de la pelicula incluso uno ke otro detalle por hay tengo el dvd jeje y en cuanto el escuadron me gustaria el 12 gracias Mision cumplida jeje bueno no son tan extensos como queria pero hice los articulos de Toshimori Umesada y Benin luego hare los otros Dark Ones con mas calma ^^ ya corregi lo de las tildes y le puse los links gracias por su atencion ^^ Nidaime Shiba----Archivo:8.jpeg----'''Teniente Shiba Reportandose!!! Hola!!capitan como esta? ojala que bien, respesto al articulo, no e encontrado mas informacón respecto a Homura y lamentablemente no e visto la pelicula ya que nada mas me intereso en los episodios, no digo que me asignes otra misión porque seria rendirme pero espero que entienda, de todos modos si quisiera darme una mision que estuviera a mis alcances, lo aceptaria con un gusto total....Saludos!!!Zangetsu-nii 14:19 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias capitan, espero con ansias el veredicto...Zangetsu-nii 22:19 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola! veo que se acerca la desición...!!!!...uuh me da miedo y emoción a la misma vez!, pero Dago para que escuadron se esta lanzando?y quienes son los capitanes que escogeran?...es una curiosidad que esta rrondando por mi mente estos ultimos dias....!!! Salu2!!!Zangetsu-nii 17:23 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Dago esta haciendo un excelente trabajo, entramos a la Wikia casi al mismo tiempos y talvez seremos capitanes al mismo tiempo....jajajaja es mucha coincidencia....Saludos!!!Zangetsu-nii 17:41 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Bleach Flame Bringer Bueno,queria dejarte este link, con algunas fotos del videojuego, para ver si tu podrias subirla a la pag. por ahora he encontrado esto espero que te sirva^^ http://www.ultimagame.com/Bleach_DS_4th___Flame_Bringer/imagenes_p231891.htm ahhh, también podrás apreciar algo de los demas videojuegos, como imagenes o pequeñas sinopsis, espero que eso ayude. Lady Konan----Archivo:8.jpeg Hola me podrias responder a una pregunta? cmo puedo hacerme capitan del gotei en el qe aparedes el numero 1 De BleachPower007 sergy 11:50 21 feb 2010 (UTC)sergysergy 11:50 21 feb 2010 (UTC) comandante le quieo reclamar el puesto de la vacante de la division 10